


(extra)ordinary [prologue]

by halleluhan



Series: (extra)ordinary [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluhan/pseuds/halleluhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol considers a petition to ban all beautiful strangers from cafes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(extra)ordinary [prologue]

Beautiful strangers in crowded cafes should be illegal, Chanyeol thinks. It's too easy to fall in love with them.

Chanyeol looks up from his sketchpad and there he is, sitting across the room by the window. Delicate as a flower, sipping his drink and staring out the window dreamily. The smell of cheap coffee, the college girls in short skirts laughing too loud, the tall waiter with dyed blond hair - they're all too familiar. But this stranger isn't. Chanyeol visits the cafe everyday, and can't recall ever having seen his face. His  _absolutely gorgeous_  face, free of makeup, except for a striking outline of black eyeliner. The simplicity makes him stand out even more, in the middle of white-powdered faces with too much mascara.

A bored-looking rainbow-haired Oh Sehun leans into Chanyeol's line of sight, ruining this vision of perfection. Sehun sighs heavily.

"Chanyeol, you're staring," he points out in a dull monotone.

"N-no I'm not. And don't speak so informally to me, Oh Sehun!"

"Park Chanyeol  _hyung_ , you're staring and it's kind of creepy."

Chanyeol reminds himself that if he punched this asshole in the face, it would definitely cause some commotion. And that handsome stranger would definitely see...he can't risk it.

Maybe next time.

“You’re lucky we’re in public, Oh Sehun," he mutters, taking a sip of coffee and giving Sehun is best glare over the rip of the cup. "You are so very lucky.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, giving Chanyeol a clear view of eyeliner boy.

So maybe he had been looking. Just a little. He couldn't help it. This stranger...he stands out without even trying, like a splash of color in a black and white painting.

Chanyeol rips out his current drawing, crumples it, and tosses it behind him, hoping it'll magically find its way to the trash can (it doesn't). A few lines here and there, and the stranger's face began to take shape on the creamy paper. He starts with the outline of the face, tapering into a slender chin, accented by high cheekbones and soft curves, and wonders what it would feel like to kiss him.

He looks up again for reference just as Pretty Boy's head turns. Their eyes meet and Chanyeol's heart does this weird thing in his chest, like it's forgotten how to beat. Judging by the smirk tugging at Sehun's lips, Chanyeol's face is probably tomato red.

Pretty Boy cocks his head to the side, birdlike, and smiles. It's a soft smile, but it lingers just a little, as he turns away to stare out the window once more.

Chanyeol imagines holding his hand, pulling him close, falling asleep beside him tangled in the covers.

"Where have you been all my life?" He breathes. This stranger is too beautiful, much too beautiful for this to be reality. He wonders what it would be like to slide his arm around the stranger's waist.

Sehun looks unimpressed. But then again, he always looks unimpressed.

"You're only twenty-one, Chanyeol."

"Hyung."

"I'm not your hyung."

"Chanyeol hyung! You're supposed to- never mind."

Trying to recollect his concentration, Chanyeol goes back to drawing, smiling to himself despite Sehun's...existence. He adds a small mouth, imagining Pretty Boy's voice, imagines him saying  _Chanyeol hyung, I like you._ Meanwhile, Sehun twists around in his chair to examine Pretty Boy, who is now gathering his things, sliding his notebook and pencil into a small backpack.

Sehun's only response is to snort. If he doesn't think much of the stranger, Chanyeol can't blame him for having high standards. He's pretty sure the entire school wants to bang Sehun's boyfriend (and Sehun himself).

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

Chanyeol looks up from his half-finished drawing. Should he say something? The stranger is alone. But maybe he wants to be alone? There are too many variables. It'd probably go horribly wrong and he'd set the place on fire or something.

Chanyeol shakes his head, trying not to imagine scenes of screaming terror as the cafe is engulfed in flames. "No...I...no. I...can't."

Surprisingly, Sehun makes no comment, only studying Chanyeol's expression as the artist goes back to work, lips pursed.

Pretty Boy is now making his through the crowd of white-powdered faces with too much mascara, clutching a small hot chocolate as he exits the cafe; it looks so small and simple compared to all the extra-chocolate half-skim milk mocha grande frappucinos.

_Don't go_ , he wants to say.

Maybe he'd imagined it, but Chanyeol could have sworn the stranger had glanced at him as he left.  
  
(The butterflies linger in his stomach long after the boy is gone. Chanyeol considers a petition to ban all beautiful strangers from cafes forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
